


all i want for christmas is you

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Series: iwaoi week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: "Only because I love you." He said.Tooru smiled, 'Because Iwa-chan loves me…'
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> so me and my bestie Phoenix did a collab and decided to do iwaoi week together! We are doing few days and here's day two with prompts being childhood friends and confession.  
> hope you enjoy our work <3

For as long as Tooru can remember, he’s had Hajime by his side. They did everything together. They always played together, studied, went on adventures, they even celebrated holidays together. Christmas was no exception.

The Iwaizumi and Oikawa families carried on a tradition in which they would throw big Christmas parties together, alternating between the houses each year.

This particular year, the party took place in the Oikawa family home. Everyone was in the right spirit and ready to go. Christmas carols were blasting through the speakers and Tooru danced through his house feeling all bubbly inside due to his love of Christmas. 

His sister was in the kitchen baking all sorts of desserts. From gingerbread men, eggnog cookies, to Christmas pudding. 

Tooru poked his head through the door smiling wide, staring at the handful of sweets. He could feel his stomach growl in hunger just by looking at all the delicious food his sister had been working on.

He slowly walked up to the table and reached to grab one of the gingerbread men only to be lightly hit by his sister.

"Ouch," he whined, "What is your problem?!"

"You can't eat them yet! I just took them out of the oven you dumbass!" 

"You are just the same as Iwa-chan," he mumbled, "always hitting me."

"Speaking of Hajime-" his sister turned to her brother, "When is he coming?"

"He said around seven." Oikawa replied, lightly rubbing where his sister had hit him before.

"Gotcha." She finger gunned him. "Now go put on the lights. Mom and dad will be pissed if you keep slacking off."

"I'm not slacking off." He mumbled and walked out of the kitchen to do as his sister said.

As Tooru was preparing everything he needed to in order to hang lights on both the Christmas tree and around certain rooms in the house, all he could think about was Hajime. This year was the year he decided to confess his feelings for his best friend, because he knew if he didn’t do it now, he probably never would. He had the whole confession planned out in his head and almost everything was in its correct place, Tooru just needed to hang the lights in his room and he’d be ready.

Just from looking at Tooru, you wouldn’t be able to tell any of what he was feeling as he was absentmindedly doing the same thing he did every year. Take a closer look at his eyes, however, and you could see all sorts of emotions swimming through them; anxiety, bravery, love, hurt, wonder, fear, joy, sadness. All his mind could do was play out every possible ending of how his confession could go. ‘Would Iwa-chan feel the same? Would he not? Does he even know that I like guys? What if Iwa-chan doesn’t like guys?’ Of course Tooru didn’t know the answers to these questions, and only time would be able to tell.

Tooru had never really known how long ago his feelings for his best friend had developed, but he knew when he realised that what he did feel for the younger of the two was more than just platonic. Tooru had just seriously injured his knee and, at the time, wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to play volleyball again.

The doctors and nurses that looked after Tooru were amazing at their jobs, doing everything they could exactly the way they were meant to, causing Tooru to recover quicker than some expected. However, Tooru swore up and down, day and night that the hospital staff weren’t the reason he recovered so well, that it was all thanks to Hajime for always being by his side, cheering him up whenever he started to overthink and spiral, for coming to visit him in hospital every single day and sneaking in milk bread from Tooru’s favourite bakery. When Tooru was released a few weeks after the accident, Hajime would spend every possible moment with the former, making sure he was resting enough, eating properly, and not overdoing his exercises to help him use his knee properly again.

These gestures may not have seemed like much to the boy's parents and other family members, as the two had always been very close, but it meant everything to Tooru. It made him feel special, as if he was the only person who got to see this side of Hajime, the gentle, warm, loving side. This is the Hajime he fell so deep for, the only Hajime that Tooru ever saw. This was his Iwa-chan.

Oikawa just finished placing all the christmas lights needed throughout the house, and was now back in the living room, double and triple checking that things were in their proper places when he heard his mother call out.

"Are all of the presents under the tree?" Mrs. Oikawa asked her children from somewhere in the back of the house, probably the master bedroom.

"Yeah." Tooru and his sister replied simultaneously.

"Oh, oh!" Takeru smiled wide and jumped around his mom, "Which one is mine?"

"You'll see in the morning, kiddo." She ruffled his hair., smiling down at the 8 year old.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go get the door!" Tooru called out. A flame of excitement burned inside him as he rushed to open the door. He couldn't wait to greet his friend. His Iwa-chan.

The door swung open and Hajime stood there with his parents. Tooru greeted them all and they walked inside smiling.

Mr. Iwaizumi put presents they brought under the tree and the two families began chatting.

"Oi, Shittykawa." Hajime elbowed his friend lightly, "Merry Christmas Eve."

Oikawa felt his heart melt. He smiled back, "Happy Christmas Eve, Iwa-chan~"

His heart raced while he watched Hajime take off his jacket. He looked so calm and sexy undressing like that...even though he was only taking off his jacket, Oikawa was flustered. 'Dammit I hate being a teenager.' He cursed himself 'I get turned on by every single thing that idiot does.' 

"What are you staring at?" Hajime asked, "And why are you so red? Did you catch a cold? I swear if you did I'm kicking your ass-"

Tooru smiled, raising his hands halfheartedly in defense, "No need for that Iwa-chan. I'm just a little hot, that's all."

"Good." Hajime slapped him on the back, smiling. "Let's go, the other's are probably waiting for us at the table."

"Yeah, you're right." Oikawa sighed and they walked to the kitchen to join their families for dinner.

•

"Man I'm full." Tooru whined, "My sister is such an amazing cook! I'm jealous."

"Please…" Hajime tried to catch his breath, "Tell her to send me a recipe for that pudding."

"Deal." Tooru chuckled.

They sat in the comfortable silence, both boys on their phones when Tooru face palmed himself. "Oh my-"

"Wha-" Hajime stared at his friend in visible confusion.

"Iwa-chan!!!" Tooru cried out, "We forgot to put on our Santa Claus hats!"

"I-" Hajime stared at him blankly. "We're not kids anymore, dumbass." He mumbled but that didn't stop Tooru from jumping up and running to the other room. Soon after, he was back with two hats in his hand.

"Put it on for me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa giggled, "It'll look good on you~"

"Only because you're a pain in the ass." He muttered and put on the hat.

Tooru squealed. His Iwa-chan's usual brute-like and scary self mixed with that adorable fluffy hat equaled cuteness that was killing Tooru on the inside.

"So what did you plan for us to do?" Hajime asked.

Since their parents and Tooru's sister talked about adult things that boys didn't know about- such as parenting- they always spent Christmas Eve together playing video games, watching movies et cetera. Sometimes they played with Takeru, but since he was the youngest he would usually go to sleep first, leaving the two of them with just each other.

Tooru fidgeted with his fingers and the hems of his sweater sleeves, "Well...We can go to my room? There was something I wanted to do anyway."

"Yeah, sure." Hajime got up. "Let's go. We still have a load of time until midnight."

"Mhm…" Tooru nodded, "You're right."

"Hey," Hajime announced to the rest of their families, "Me and Oikawa are going up to his room."

"Yeah, sure." Tooru's sister replied. "Make sure not to stay too late."

They exchanged a look and snorted. "Sure." Tooru replied, knowing very well they'll stay waiting for Christmas anyways.

"Good night." Their parents waved them goodbye. "See you boys in the morning."

"See ya!" Tooru smiled and two of them made their way to the room upstairs.

"So, Shittykawa-" Hajime put his hands behind his neck, relaxed "What did you want to do?"

Tooru bit his lip anxiously, "You'll see."

"Woah...you told me everything." Hajime rolled his eyes but followed his friend anyway. 

"Aw don't get angry so easily Iwa-chan!" Tooru smirked and opened the doors for his friend. "After you." He gestured with a slight bow and sweep of his hand.

"Ladies first~" Hajime smirked, now holding the door for Tooru.

"You little-" Tooru frowns but goes inside anyways with Hajime following close behind.

Hajime sat down on Tooru's bed. "Damn, I'm tired. Hey- aren't you gonna sit too?" 

"Let me turn on the Christmas lights first. We gotta have a nice atmosphere." 

Tooru played with lights for some time until the room was almost entirely in dark, the only sources of light being his LED’s hanging on the wall and moonlight that was coming through the window.

It looked pretty casual but also romantic to Tooru...he wondered if Hajime felt the same energy he did.

Before he sat next to his friend, he snuck next to his drawer and pulled out some mistletoe… in the worst case scenario he can just say it was a prank, right? 

"So...wanna watch some movies?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah...sure but before that." Tooru mumbled, shakily. "I wanted to do something."

"Then do it Shittykawa we don't have the entire night." Hajime hurried him up.

Tooru sighed and moved a little closer to Hajime. "Iwa-chan we...we knew each other since we were kids and I just want to let you know times we spend together are the happiest times I can think of- really they are. You are always so understanding and keep being here for me no matter what. You helped me so much...you listened to me and you were here for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on. Through thick or thin you never left my side no matter how big of an ass I was. Sorry but...I guess what I'm trying to say is," he moved his arm up holding a mistletoe tightly in his hand so it was now hanging above their head, "I love you."

Hajime glanced at the mistletoe above their heads and back at Tooru, "Oikawa I-"

"You don't have to say anything I'm sorry-" Tooru pulled his hand to his chest. "Just please...don't hate me."

"Shittykawa!" Hajime yelled and Tooru raised his head up. 

'Did I fuck up?' He wondered, 'Does he hate me?' He looked at Hajime with glassy eyes.

"Stop overthinking things. You didn't even give me a chance to speak my mind out for the love of god." Hajime frowned.

"I'm sorry," Tooru felt his lip tremble as he spoke, "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Hajime sighed and slowly reached for the other boy's hand which sent shivers down Tooru's spine. "You really are a dumbass aren't you?" Hajime smiled softly, hoping it'll cheer the other boy up. He moved their hands above their heads, "I love you too Oikawa. I can't believe it took you so long to confess."

Oikawa stared at his friend blankly, feeling the tears form in his eyes. "You do?" 

"Of course dumbass." Hajime chuckled, "And don't be such a crybaby."

Tooru sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Yeah," he smiled, "I'm just a little overwhelmed. That's all."

"It's okay." Hajime pressed their foreheads together, "Now are you going to kiss me or no?" 

"You…" Tooru blushed like crazy, "Actually wanna kiss me?"

"I mean mistletoe was YOUR idea after all, wasn't it?"

Tooru nodded, "Yeah. I just can't believe Iwa-chan actually wants to kiss me~"

"Oh, shut up or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see that." Tooru smiled against Hajime's forehead and suddenly a pair of lips was pressed on top of his own.

They were rough and cold...just as Tooru imagined. It didn't really matter though because right now he was the happiest man on earth. 

After a few seconds they pulled away. Both of them were red as tomatoes.

"Is…" Tooru managed to mumble, "This your first kiss?" 

"Mhm." 

"Same." Tooru mumbled, still amazed at how good Iwa-chan's lips felt pressed against his own.

"Huh?" Hajime's eyes widened, "Really? But didn't you have a girlfriend before?"

"Oh cut me some slack." Tooru sighed, "I just...couldn't imagine my first kiss being with anyone else than you."

"Is that so?" Hajime smirked.

Tooru felt his heart skip a beat and nodded.

"Well I'm glad I was your first." Hajime pulled their hands down.

Tooru smiled and buried his head in Hajime's chest. "Treat me well Iwa-chan."

Hajime ruffled his hair aggressively, "Bet."

"You still wanna watch those movies?" Tooru looked up smiling like a dork.

"You better not put on some cheesy Christmas romance."

Tooru wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh please- you LOVE those."

"No," he shook his head. "YOU love those."

"And YOU love ME." He stuck out his tongue.

"You little shit-" Hajime cursed and pulled Tooru in his warm embrace.

In the end Tooru ended up putting the exact thing his lover told him not to and Hajime being the best man Tooru could wish for tolerated it. 

"Only because I love you." He said.

Tooru smiled, 'Because Iwa-chan loves me…'

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> if you liked it make sure to leave us some kudos and go follow our social media. my artstagram and tiktok @arxie.arts and my twitter @Artsarxie  
> you should also go follow Phoenix's insta and twitter with the same name @phoenix_306_  
> also they posted this on wattpad so go check it out @Phoenix_306_


End file.
